The Fall/Transcript
(The Omega stands in front of the blackened Realm Crystal, with Lloyd and Garmadon in a fighting stance before him.) The Omega: So, this is the Realm of the First Spinjitzu Master? Soon, their power will be gone. Forever. Lloyd: Power? (Turns to Garmadon.) Father, what is he talking about? Garmadon: What do you think? Power of your grandfather, the power of Creation. The Omega: (Holds his fist at them.) Soon, there will be nothing, but Destruction. (Points his staff at Garmadon.) You. You are Oni. Why have you not taken this realm? Garmadon: (Lloyd glares at him.) Well, I... it's complicated. Enough talk. Let's get this over with. Lloyd: (Immediately does Spinjitzu.) Ha-aahh!! (The Omega whips his staff against Lloyd, throwing him back against the wall. Groans and slumps to the ground.) Uah-ahh. Garmadon: (The Omega swings his staff wildly at him. He tries to dodge it, but is struck down. Groans. Then gets up, chuckling.) Is that the worst you can do? I'm growing bored. (Summons his power and throws it at the Omega. The Omega blocks it, and it bounces back. Garmadon ducks down, and it creates a hole in the wall behind them. Lloyd and Garmadon look back at The Omega fearfully. The Omega jumps up, twirling, and lands near Lloyd, striking him against another wall. Lloyd groans, panting.) Don't just sit there. Get up and fight! Lloyd: Aagh! Unh! (Shouts angrily and runs at the Omega again, but he swings his staff around, knocking him back through the hole. He crashes into a podium, and the Sword of Sanctuary falls out. He gasps, looking into the sword.) The Sword of Sanctuary. The future is reflected in its blade. (Gets up.) Try that again. (Flips through the hole, and leaps at the Omega. The Omega throws darkness, wrapping him in it.) Huh? (The Omega throws him into the air and strikes him with the staff against the wall. Groans and slumps down. The Omega tries to do the same with Garmadon.) Guess they don't care much about the future. (Rolls over.) I'm getting tired of this. Garmadon: (Uses his power to push the darkness.) So am I! How did you ever defeat me in the first place? (Garmadon shoves his power into the Omega, and they continue to fight each other. Lloyd runs to the crystal. The Omega turns around and throws his darkness at him, but Lloyd slides underneath, slicing at the darkness, and flips, smashing the Realm Crystal into pieces. Lloyd smiles, landing.) Took you long enough. Lloyd: Oh, come on! That was awesome! Garmadon: It was adequate. The Omega: Fool! (Slams the staff on the ground.) The Realm Crystal was merely the key in which we opened the gateway. Destroying it will accomplish nothing. Lloyd: (Turns to Garmadon.) You said it would stop them! Garmadon: Well I... Lloyd: Well, what? Garmadon: I thought it would work! Lloyd: Well, you thought wrong! (The Omega slams his staff in the ground repeatedly, summoning for the Oni to appear. Oni slowly rise out from the ground, and take their formation.) Garmadon: Maybe we should consider another tactic. (Dashes for the hole, with Lloyd close behind. Throws his power the walls repeatedly, while the Oni chase them around. Garmadon throws his power at a wall, but it does not go through all the way.) Lloyd: What are you waiting for?! Blast a hole into the next vault! Garmadon: There aren't any more vaults! Bedrock. No way through. Lloyd: (Points to the left of them.) Try that wall! (Garmadon blasts at the wall, but it does not break through. The Oni come through the hole they made and slowly approach them. Lloyd runs at them, trying to fight them, but is overwhelmed seconds later, losing the Sword of Sanctuary. Groans.) Aw-unh. Garmadon: I want you to know I blame you for all of this. Lloyd: (Gets up.) Me? This is your plan! (Backs up slowly as the Oni approach them. The Oni then stop coming forward, terrified of the light.) Why aren't they attacking us? (Turns around and looks at the source of the light. Taps Garmadon to take a look.) Lloyd and Garmadon: The Armor of the Golden Master! (Lloyd takes the armor out and walks toward the Oni holding it out. The Oni back away, growling in fear.) Garmadon: Look at them. They fear it! Lloyd: (Continues shoving the armor in the Onis' faces.) It was forged from the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. They should! Garmadon: Haha! Back! Nice try! (The Omega stands on the hole and growls.) Lloyd: It's not working too well on that one. (Shoves the armor at the Omega.) Yah! (The Omega blocks the light with his arm and growls.) Garmadon: Heh. Well enough. The Omega: (Backs away as Lloyd continues to pursue him with the armor.) You are only delaying the inevitable. More and more of us are coming. We will destroy you! Lloyd: Not today, you won't! (Trips over backwards and lets go of the armor. The Omega and the Oni jump through and try to get Lloyd.) Garmadon: (Blocks the Oni with the armor.) Back! Get up! (Lloyd and Garmadon slowly back out the way they came from, holding the armor out in front of them.) Okay, on three, we run. One, two, three! (They both sprint for the elevator door. The Oni chase after them, with the darkness snaking up on the walls. Garmadon jumps up to the next, with Lloyd behind. they both race out the building, with many Oni chasing after them.) Lloyd: (Talks into his radio.) Zane! Nya! Get us out of here! Lower the zip lines. Lower the zip lines! P.I.X.A.L.: Lloyd, I'm standing by for your extraction. Locking onto your coordinates now! Lloyd: P.I.X.? Where's the Bounty? P.I.X.A.L.: They are attending to a distress call. I remained behind in case of an emergency. I have your coordinates. I'm on my way. (Flies towards Lloyd's location.) Lloyd: No! You can't enter the cloud! We have no idea what it would do to you! P.I.X.A.L.: I am a Nindroid. I should be able to withstand the clouds' effects. Lloyd: We don't know that! P.I.X.A.L.: As you once said, we're about to find out. Automated Response: Warning: Fuel levels low. Four percent remaining. (P.I.X.A.L. continues to fly toward Lloyd.) ---- (The Bounty sails for the NGTV building.) Nya: How much farther to that distress call? Zane: Should be approaching it now? Cole: I don't see it. Kai: (Points to a building.) There! That's gotta be it! Nya: That's the Ninjago News Center. Kai: It's covered in those... things. Cole: I guess they didn't evacuate in time. Nya: I'll bring us in over the rooftop. You guys, get them out of there before the clouds swallow the entire building. Jay: Come on, Cole! (Jay and Cole race for the ladders.) Gayle: (Types.) "As the black cloud of destruction grows ever closer, surrounding us on all sides, this intrepid reporter vows to stay at her desk and bring you the news until the bitter end." Hmm. "Tragic end?" "Terrible end?" (Shouts of laughter erupt from the people.) Would you guys keep it down? I'm about to go on air! Vinny: It's the Ninja! They're here! We're being rescued! (Vinny and the others race away.) Come on, we got to get to the roof! Gayle Gossip: Great. (Closes her laptop and walks out.) Now I have to rewrite this whole thing. (The Ninja arrive on the roof to rescue the people.) Cole: Hey, folks, need a lift? Vinny: Boy, are we glad to see you guys! Thanks! Jay: (Gestures people to climb the ladder.) Our pleasure! Mind your step now. Cole: (Turns to see the darkness making their way towards them.) Uh, a little quicker, folks? Jay: Creepy black vines closing in! Gayle: You should know, you just ruined a heck of a broadcast. (Climbs up the ladder.) Cole: What? (Jay jumps on the ladder as the darkness reaches them. Cole screams and jumps on the ladder.) Ah! Jay: Okay, Nya! Get us out of here! Nya: You got it! (Weaves around people and starts up the engine. She pulls the thrust lever up, making the rusters point backwards.) Cole: (Sees the thruster aimed at him.) Uh oh! (The thruster starts up, blowing him off the ladder. The ship goes backwards. Screams.) Aaaahhhh!!! (He manages to grab on to the ladder, but one end on a step of the ladder snaps. He hangs on the ladder upside down, bouncing into things.) Unh! Ah, unh. Jay: Cole! Nya: Ugh! I keep forgetting that! (Pulls the thrust lever down.) Cole: (Shouts as the ship moves forward.) Whoaa!! (Bounces around.) Ah. Oof. Ow. (Is dragged around.) Ow, ow, ow. Oof. Jay: (Stretches his hand out.) Hang on, Cole! Cole: Ow. (Rights himself up.) I got it! I think I did! (Shouts in realization of the broken ladder.) Ah! (The ladder snaps and Cole falls.) Jay: (Wails) Cole! (His voice echoes off.) (Everything slows down in motion at Cole's fall. Jay and Cole stare into each other's faces in shock. Kai, Zane, and a passenger look down at Jay's cry. Cole falls down into the black cloud. Nya and Vinny see the darkness heading their way and Nya pushes the button for the thrusters to maximum speed to escape the darkness. Kai runs up to Nya and pushes her away to turn the ship back to Cole. Zane stops Kai while he tries to reason with him. Zane only looks at him sadly and Kai sobs in realization that they cannot save Cole. Zane looks at Nya, but Nya only stares helplessly at him. The ship flies away as the darkness swallows up the NGTV building.) ---- (P.I.X.A.L. is flying towards Lloyd and Garmadon.) Automated Response: Warning: Fuel levels low. Three percent remaining. (Garmadon and Lloyd run away with the Oni chasing them.) Lloyd: (Yells in his radio.) Where are you, P.I.X.A.L.?! We need you! P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.: I am in bound. Brace for extraction. And Lloyd? Lloyd: Yeah. P.I.X.A.L.: We're only going to get one shot at this. I'm almost out of fuel. Lloyd: I understand. We're ready. (Lloyd and Garmadon run across a bridge, only to find more Oni running towards them on the other side. The Omega slams his staff down, giving the command to attack. Surrounded with Oni on both sides, they fight. As the Oni close in, they try to attack more violently. P.I.X.A.L. manages to grab Garmadon and Lloyd out of the swarm of Oni.) Lloyd: Nice, P.I.X.A.L.! Whoa! (Sees a tower.) Tower, tower, tower! (P.I.X.A.L. strains to fly upwards, scraping against the tower.) Lloyd and Garmadon: Whoa!! (P.I.X.A.L. manages to fly straight up into the air.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane! Nya! This is P.I.X.A.L. I have Lloyd and Garmadon, but we are low on fuel. We need a little help. Where are you guys?! Automated Response: Warning: One percent remaining. One percent. P.I.X.A.L.: Nya. Come in. Nya! Nya: P.I.X.A.L.! We're heading your way. ETA: Two minutes! P.I.X.A.L.: Copy that. This is going to be close. Automated Response: Warning: One percent remaining. One percent. Lloyd: Hang on, guys! (Smiles as they break above the cloud of darkness.) (The Samurai X Mech beeps frequently in warning. P.I.X.A.L. looks around for the Destiny's Bounty, and sees they are a distance away from it. She zooms for the Bounty.) Zane: (Watches her signal approach on the screen.) Guys, P.I.X.A.L. is running on fumes. Unless we hurry, we will not reach her in time. Nya: Oh, yes, we will. I'm not losing anyone else today. (Presses the thrusters to maximum speed.) Kai, Jay, Zane: (Tries to resist the wind.) Whooaa!! (They are both slowly blown back.) (P.I.X.A.L. tries to fly towards the Destiny's Bounty.) Automated Response: (Beeps.) Fuel reserves: Zero percent. Zero percent. Engine failure. (Fumes die out in the mech.) Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. (Lloyd and Garmadon look at each other in worry. P.I.X.A.L. frantically pushes buttons.) Eject. (The mech slowly falls towards the ground.) P.I.X.A.L.: I am sorry. I tried. (Lloyd and Garmadon look down sadly. Their faces light up as the Destiny's Bounty appears below.) Brace for impact! (Garmadon and Lloyd both grunt as the mech crashes down. Kai, Jay, and Nya run up to check on Lloyd, while Zane takes care of P.I.X.A.L.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Are you okay? P.I.X.A.L.: I am unhurt. (Zane lifts the cover and P.I.X.A.L. crawls out. They smile at each other in reunion.) Jay: Lloyd, are you okay? Lloyd: (Pants.) Yeah. Yeah. I think so. Garmadon: So am I. Nobody has to worry about me. (Wipes himself up.) Lloyd: (Turns to look at the Ninja and sees their faces.) What? What is it? (The Ninja stare sadly at him.) Where's Cole? (The Ninja look away and Nya's lip starts to quiver.) Where's Cole? (Grabs Kai.) Somebody say something. (Looks at Nya.) Where's Cole?! Zane: (Turns Lloyd around.) He... H-he's gone. Lloyd: What do you mean "gone?” Kai: Lloyd. He fell... into the cloud. Nya: I... I'm so sorry. Lloyd: He's... He's really... gone? (Garmadon looks at him sadly.) Nya: It was my fault. I pulled the thrust lever the wrong way, and... (Starts to sob.) Jay: (Jay and Kai comfort her.) It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Kai: It could have happened to anyone. Garmadon: (Walks up to them.) Okay, let's get going. Lloyd: Do you mind?! Garmadon: Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time. All that matters now is this. (Holds up the armor.) Kai: The Golden Armor. Zane: What about the Realm Crystal? Garmadon: (Sighs angrily.) It didn't work, but this will! They fear it. Lloyd: Cole was our friend. He was more than a friend, he was family. But you don't understand that, do you? What's the point? You're never gonna get it! Because you don't care about anyone, but yourself! Garmadon: Every moment you delay risks our survival! Lloyd: (Screams.) There's more to life than SURVIVING!! AGH!! (Stomps off in anger.) Garmadon: How do you reason with that? You, Nindroid, if any of you are capable of logical thought, it is you. Tell them! Zane: I'm happy to say, you are mistaken. At this moment, even I am incapable of logical thought! (Walks away. P.I.X.A.L. follows, with the rest of the Ninja behind her. Garmadon stares after them in surprise.) ---- (In the cabinet under the deck, Garmadon observes the pictures of the Ninja having fun. Faint laughters can be heard as he looks through the pictures. Garmadon smiles, but then tries to shake it off. He walks away, then turns back to look at the broken picture of his reformed self and a younger Lloyd. The door opens and Vinny bursts in.) Vinny: Whoa! S-sorry. Oh, man. (Gasps.) You're-you're Garmadon. Garmadon: And you are? Vinny: Duh. Uh. Vinny?. Garmadon: Are you a-a Ninja? Vinny: Me? What? Uh, heck no. I'm-I'm a camera guy with NGTV News. I work with Gayle Gossip. Wow! Sorry. I'm-I'm kind of tripping that I'm in the same room with you. You-you-you-you're Garmadon! Garmadon: What do you want, Vinny of NGTV News? Vinny: Oh, uh. I just looking for the bathroom? Garmadon: This is not it. Vinny: Right. Uh, thanks. (Backs out and starts to leave.) Garmadon: Wait. I have a query. Vinny: Uh, s-sure. Fire away. Garmadon: What could possibly be more important than survival? Vinny: Oh, well. Lots of things. Friendship, man, and-and-and love, and harmony, and trust, and truth, and courage, and you know, all the stuff that makes life worthwhile. Without those, I mean, what's the point? Right? Garmadon: Huh. Indeed. You may leave now, Vinny of NGTV News. (Vinny smiles and runs out. Garmadon turns back to look at the picture of him with Lloyd.) ---- (At the back of the Bounty, Nya sobs over Cole's fall.) Kai: (Opens the door.) Hi, sis. (Nya hears Kai and tries wipe away her tears.) You okay? Nya: (Trembles) No. Kai: Me neither. Nya: I just can't help thinking, if only I'd pushed the handle the right way. Kai: (Jumps up to sit next to her.) Hey. It was an accident. (Nya continues wiping her tears.) Cole loved you like a brother, I mean a sister. I mean a— (Sighs.) you know. Nya: I just... can't believe he's gone. Kai: Neither can I. But Cole would want us to keep fighting. And you're the brains here, sis, so... Nya: Me? Kai: You're the one who's always building everything and coming up with all the plans, you and Zane. And Zane's not much use at the moment. Nya: Yeah. Right. Okay. Let's set a course for the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It has a forge. Kai: Forge? Nya: To melt down the Golden Armor. Kai, the Golden Armor was forged out of the Weapons of Spinjitzu, so... Kai: So...? Nya: So, if we can melt it down and forge it back into weapons, we can use those to fight the Oni! Kai: Ha. That's a great idea. I'll tell the others. (Gets ready to go, but stops.) W-w-w-wait. The Weapons of Spinjitzu were forged at the Temple of Light. You can't just go to any old blacksmith. Nya: I'm not. I'm coming to you. Kai: Me? Uh, are you crazy? I'm a terrible blacksmith, remember? You used to tell me that all the time. Nya: You're the Elemental Master of Fire, Kai. Your fire can melt down the armor. You're the only chance we have. Kai: (Sighs) So a future of all Ninjago depends on my blacksmithing abilities? Nya: Yup. (Punches him lightly.) Pretty much. Kai: (They look out to the sunset.) No pressure. ---- (NGTV News building is shown.) Past Jay: (Echoes and dies off.) Hang on, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole. Past Cole: (Echoes and dies off.) I got it! I g-g-g-g-g— Past Jay: (Echoes and dies off.) Cole! (Cole is shown, lying on a glass platform, unconscious. His head slightly moves and darkness covers him up.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:March of the Oni Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu